Saw Vs Hostel
by HORRORMOVIEDUDE97
Summary: A one shot fic that i just finished. It's about Hostel's Paxton getting caught up in Jigsaw's games. Expect lots of twists and turns and a shocking ending! Don't read the reviews if u haven't read the story yet cuz they got spoilers. R&R!


Saw vs. Hostel

A man had awoken in a room.

He was shocked at the room's surroundings.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's happening?"

"Calm down."

"Who are you? How'd you get in here?"

"Last thing I remember was watching some report on a pedophile teacher at a school got into a car crash and is missing and then I'm here"

"HELP!"

"What was that?"

"I don't know but there's a 3rd man in here."

"Try to find a light-switch."

The man searched around the room and turned on the lights.

The lights turned on one by one.

The light shined down on a man strapped into a chair in the middle.

"Oh my god"

One of the men tried to un-strap the man from his chain but couldn't because he was locked by a collar around his neck.

"What the hell?"

The man tried to get the collar off.

"Come on, come on, get off get off!"

"Can you please quiet down so we could figure everything out!"

"Calm down? Don't you tell me to calm the fuck down because we are strapped by the necks in some room and there's a kidnapped man in the middle!"

The man began to stutter.

"What?"

"Try…to find…an audio cassette…or a video tape…"

"How do you know what to do?"

"Stop questioning him and look."

The two men looked around and one of them found a CD on the floor.

He picked up the CD.

"Look a CD."

The other man looked around and found a CD player in beneath the bed in the room.

"Here."

He slid him the CD player.

"He put the CD in the player."

A voice came on it.

"Hello everyone…you're probably wondering what's going on…but really should be wondering… "What should I do?"…you see…its pretty simple…the man who has played this is most likely Paxton…well Paxton…your objective is to kill Jude…he's the one in the chair…Harry…your objective…Is to keep Jude…alive…once Paxton finds out the truth about Jude then nothing will stop him from killing you…Harry…so that he can kill Jude…who will come out of this alive…or will any of you come out of this alive…if you do not complete these tasks in 2 hours then I will kill Paxton's girlfriend…Jude's brother…and Harry's wife…and those collars around your neck…they will activate…a special spike launching out from them and into your neck…even a drill to soften you up…and not only that but your collars can also explode…(Jigsaw laughs)…oh and Harry…don't think that if Paxton doesn't kill you…you're life is safe…let the games begin."

Paxton wanted to get out of this as soon as possible

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

Jude has a look of shock in his face.

Harry is looking at Paxton thinking.

"What?"

"You look familiar."

"How the hell can you guys not be scared?"

"Shhhhh I'm thinking"

Harry looks at Paxton's hand.

"What happened to your hand?"

"Accident"

Harry looks at Paxton more.

"You're the guy who went to that Hostel"

Jude looks at Paxton in shock and Paxton looks at Harry.

"Yeah"

Meanwhile…

A girl wakes up in a room.

"Wakey, wakey sleepy head"

The girl wakes up terrified.

"Where am I?"

"You're here to help…"

"What?"

Amanda picks the girl up and takes her over to the bed.

"You're going to take care of Mr. John Kramer over here."

"And if I don't?"

Amanda grabs the doctor.

"Then Mr. Dane will die."

The girl has a look of shock on her face and she's also scared.

Back at the game…

Harry is throwing a tantrum while trying to find things.

"QUIET DOWN!"

"CALM IT!"

"CHILL OUT!"

Paxton tries to restrain Harry.

"Come down Man!"

Harry stops.

"Thank You!"

"I fucking hate this chair!"

Jude shakes chair around trying to escape.

"Shit! It's hopeless!"

"Don't give up hope Jude."

"Yeah we're going to make it out here alive."

"Not according to that psycho on the CD. It's either one of us is surviving or all of us are dying!"

"I hate to say it but he's right."

Paxton sighs.

"So Paxton, tell us about the Hostel"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on man…"

"Yeah! We probably need to know everything about each other to survive."

Paxton sighs.

"Me…and my 2 friends…Josh and Oli…went on a trip together…we went out to find booze…women…the normal stuff…"

"Tell me about it."

"And…this one guy…said we should go up to this Hostel…where they have hundreds of horny women…and there were…we met these 2 hot babes that were rooming with us…we got laid…it was going great…but Oli didn't come back one night…we went out looking for him…and then Josh ended up like Oli…then I was next…this guy tortured me…but I got out of my chair but still lost some fingers from a chainsaw…killed the guy…snuck out…I rescued one of the Asian tourists that we met…but her…eye…was hanging out…she was in critical condition…I…I…cut it off…and we ran to the train station…she…committed suicide…at the train station…but…I got my revenge…I got it on that clerk at the Hotel…those 2 bitches…this guy we met on a train…they were all in on it…they all killed my friends."

Paxton sighs and weeps at the thought of it.

"Sorry man"

"Harry…why are you here?"

"Why are you?"

"I'm a womanizer…"

"Oh."

"You?"

"I don't want to…"

"Say it…"

"I con people. Scams, rip-offs, stuff like that"

"Jude?"

"I'm not saying…"

"Come on…"

"NO! Drop the subject…"

Meanwhile…

"How is he?"

"You're right he's in critical condition."

"I'm in critical condition but I'm not going to die"

John rose up and spoke startling Amanda and the doctor Carrie.

"It looks as if he might make it after all. So Mr. Kramer what do you do for a living?"

"He teaches."

Amanda laughs.

"Teach what exactly?"

"He teaches people how to respect…and cherish what they have…"

"Why isn't he speaking?"

"Doesn't talk much…"

Back at Carrie's office.

"Hey Linda have you seen Carrie?"

"No she didn't come to work today."

"That's funny…cause after last night she never answered her phone."

"Oh. Well how was last night anyway? It looks like you girls had lots of fun."

"Yeah we had so much fun! The club was awesome!"

"OK…which one of you drove and I hope that person was sober…"

Co-Worker laughs.

"We walked! Since we were too hammered anyway."

Both laugh.

"But she went a different way home."

Back at game…

Harry has a scared look on his face…

Paxton notices it

"What?"

"Um…I found something!"

"What is it?"

Harry reaches under the bed nearby him.

"A key…"

Harry tries to unlock his collar.

"SHIT! It's not working!"

"Here throw it over here!"

Harry throws Paxton the key.

He tries it.

"Shit! It doesn't work here either!"

"Try me!"

Paxton reaches to Jude's foot.

He tries to unlock the chain.

"Come on work, work, work!"

"FUCK! IT DOESN'T WORK HERE EITHER!"

"SHIT!"

Paxton throws the key against a wall in disappointment.

"Hey wait! I found something else!"

He pulls out a small safe.

"Slide the key over here!"

Paxton slides the key to Harry.

The key works on the safe.

"YES! IT WORKS!"

He opens it and finds a card in it.

Harry takes out the card.

"What's in it man?"

"It's a card…"

"What's it say on it?"

"Elite Hunting?"

Paxton looks at Harry.

"What?"

Paxton utters in shock.

"Give me that."

Paxton looks at the card.

"Elite Hunting…#505"

"What does that mean?"

Paxton looks at Harry and looks at the card.

Paxton looks at Jude and looks at the card.

Paxton notices Jude's shirt.

"Wait a minute…"

Paxton looks behind the card.

It has "Vice President" written on it.

Jude's shirt has the numbers 505 on them.

Paxton has a look of shock on his face which slowly turns into anger.

"You…you…you're the vice president of Elite Hunting?"

Jude looks away.

Paxton is speechless.

Harry is confused.

"So that's why you're here…"

Meanwhile…

"How is he doctor?"

"He's fine."

"Good"

Carrie walks to Amanda.

"Look…how do I save my husband…I'll offer you any amount of money…anything!"

"Money won't make up for your mistake."

"What mistake"

"Last night…a night with the girls…you met another man after it…that's why you wanted to another way home…to stop at his house…"

"How do you know about me?"

Amanda laughs.

"The time will come to when you'll find out."

"OK but wait…"

Carrie grabs Amanda by the arm.

"How do I save my husband?"

"You're lucky that you have it easy…"

"What does that mean?"

"Just keep him alive…"

Back at the game the 1st hour has passed.

"Shit the hour has passed already…now there's only 1 hour…god…"

"Harry…"

"Yeah."

"Why did you have that look on your face before?"

"Because I found something…"

"Yeah but what did you really find?"

"…The safe"

"No…not that…the thing you found before that…"

"Paxton I didn't…"

"YES YOU DID! Where is it?"

Harry gulps and Jude looks at Paxton weirdly.

"Paxton…"

"SHOW ME!"

Harry pulls something out.

"It's a gun."

Paxton smiles.

"Give me…give me the gun now!"

"No"

Jude looks scared

"GIVE ME THE GUN!"

"I can't…"

"I SAID GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN!"

Harry points the gun at Paxton…

"What are you going to do…shoot me?"

Harry pulls the trigger…

Jude is in shock.

"Shit"

"Big mistake…you got no bullets is your mistake."

"Fuck…"

"Now give me the gun…and we can end this…"

"NO!"

"GIVE ME IT!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"GIVE ME THE FUCKING GUN!"

"Give it to him…"

"What?"

Harry looks at Jude in shock of what he just said…

"Just do it…"

"But then…"

"Do it…he's not doing anything bad with it…"

Harry unwillingly gives Paxton the gun.

Paxton does an evil laugh.

He grabs a brick and pulls out a bullet from under it.

"So you knew there was bullets…"

"Pretty smart huh?"

He takes the bullets from other bricks and loads them into the gun.

He puts the gun up.

"PAXTON NO!"

He pulls the trigger…

"AH!"

"NO!"

"You hit my arm!"

"I'm not done either!"

Jude starts shaking the chair more…

Paxton puts the gun up…

"NO PAXTON STOP!"

Harry throws a rock at Paxton.

"AH!"

Paxton loses control in the gun and pulls the trigger…

It hits the wall.

"Broken camera"

(Back at room)

"Shit…"

"What happened?"

"Stay out of this…"

"She locks the door and goes out…"

(Back at game…)

"What the hell is that?"

"What's what?"

Jude's seat breaks and he falls down.

"Oh my god."

Paxton raises his gun again.

He shoots and it breaks Jude's hand lock.

"YES!"

Jude finds a gun and slips it to Harry.

Paxton raises his gun.

A gunshot goes off.

Back at Carrie's office…

"Darcy, did Carrie pick up?"

"No I'm calling the cops."

(Over Phone)

"Hello officer I would like to report a kidnapping…"

Back at the game…

"Ouch! Augh!"

Paxton is in pain.

"GAH! YOU HIT ME! YOU FUCKING HIT ME!"

Jude is looking through the bricks…

"Aw…yes"

"What?"

He grabs a key and tries it on his other hand…

It works.

"Yes!"

He unlocks his feet too.

"Yeah!"

"Hey now get me out!"

Jude looks at the clock…

"And only 30 Minutes left…"

"HELP ME TOO!"

"…No"

Harry looks around Paxton's area.

"What are you doing?"

"This guy is known to hide the way out in places you would never expect…like a brick."

"Who?"

Jude picks up the brick.

"Jigsaw…"

A gunshot goes off…

Meanwhile…

Amanda starts walking back into the room while Carrie is trying to unlock the locked door.

Amanda walks in.

"Where the hell is she?"

Amanda turns around and behind the door Carrie stabs Amanda with a scalp.

Carrie unlocks the door and finds a room filled with TVs monitoring the whole building in every room.

She looks at the room where the game is happening…

She looks at Harry…

"Honey?"

She looks in another room…

"What the hell…"

Back in the game…

Harry falls to the ground…

"Is he dead?"

"I think so…"

Paxton grabs his gun…

"2 bullets left…both of them can be reserved for you…"

Paxton raises the gun but is shot by Harry.

"Never…"

He looks at the time and there's only 15 minutes left.

Meanwhile…the cops are arriving…

Back at the game…

"Shit 4 more bullets only…"

Harry points at the collar chain.

He shoots.

"Come on."

He shoots again.

"Come on!"

Again.

"ALMOST!"

Again.

"YES!"

Harry tries to open the door but it's locked.

He remembers what Jude said.

He grabs Jude's keys and looks at the bricks near Paxton.

He finds a keyhole at the back of one of the bricks.

He unlocks it and sees a key…

"Yes…"

Meanwhile…

The cops are coming in the house…

Back at the game…

Harry opens the door but when he steps out he sees a clown on a bicycle holding a gun…

"What the fuck?"

The gun goes off and hits the side of Harry's chest.

He is grabbed by someone and gets his throat slit.

"You killed my husband…"

He is killed when the wife thinks he killed his husband.

The wife walks in the room and is shot by Paxton out of instinct…

Paxton starts yanking his chain and sees there's only 5 minutes left…

"Come on! Come on!"

Paxton gets off and tries to break the collar.

He grabs Carrie's scalp.

He tries to unlock the collar using the scalp.

Jude is barely alive and grabs Paxton…

"You killed my wife!"

1 Minute left.

Paxton unlocks his collar.

"You and your wife can both burn in hell for all I care…"

Paxton runs out and the collar takes into effect when the time runs out…

"NOOOOOOO!"

The collar's drill comes out and drills a hole deep into Jude's neck and then the spikes come out and inject into him.

Carrie gets up.

"Honey?"

The collar explodes killing both of them as blood splatters everywhere

Later...

The cops are looking through the scene of the incident.

"Hey Crenshaw get over here…"

"What is it…?"

Amanda's body is not on the floor of the room where her body used to be.

"Doesn't it feel…?"

"Feel what?"

"Fake…"

The men pick into the skin of theperson that Carrie was nursingand see it's really make up skin.

"It's the teacher…"

A dead corpse of the teacher is revealed…

"Hey I found something!"

"What now?"

"A CD that says Officer Danko"

They play it on the CD player…

"Hello officers…you're probably wondering what this is…this is explaining how foolish you really are…this CD was recorded right before you got up here…in a room where I really was…right next door…"

"Officers check next door!"

"You see this was a game on Darcy…the women you found dead on the scene…did you ever wonder… "How did she know they were kidnapped?"…well her game was to keep her mouth shut and lead everyone on in this…but she told Linda…who you haven't interviewed yet…Why was Darcy chosen…a mercy kill on a patient that's why…this was also a game on all 3 men Jude, Paxton, the winner, and Harry…as well as his wife Carrie…but those are for other CDs…now I bet you thought that this would be easy Detective Danko…on finding me…but no…don't think your change of last name can really help…I know who you are…I know your true identity…"

"What is he talking about Officer?"

"…Detective Matthews…"

THE END


End file.
